


Not Safe For Work

by Insomniackid7



Series: Play With Me [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it still NSFW when you work in a sex shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

> Those damn lists of AUs are far too inspiring. This is from the “Sex shop employee and the flustered customer au.” Almost everything I put in here sex-ed wise is mostly from what I know, and I believe there might be some inaccuracies (A fuckton I'm sure) So look up whatever I mentioned. Stay safe kids.

The thing about sex shops is, no matter who you are, when you take those first couple steps you have the most telling, cheesiest face. Either from excitement and amusement, or the more common: straight up embarrassment. It was made all the more humiliating by the…customized (that’s one way to put it) bell above the door. Instead of a normal bell or a two tone beep, the shop owner had the worst sense of humor.

Blake looked up from her “Romance Novels” when she heard a car door close, and placed her book down. The desk was about two, maybe three yards to the right of the door. A wall to wall check-out desk sat in a decent sized alcove in the store, to the far left the alcove ended, with a door that led to the back. The counter had condoms and dental dams on the racks out front, and porn mags displayed behind it. The registers were strategically placed so the view to the door was unobstructed. The owner said it was for security purposes, but the Faunus knew that was only a half-truth. A humorous, probably sadistic man should never run a sex shop.

The girl coming in already had a blush on her pale skin, face fixed in wavering bravado, the scar on her eye making her seem even more confident. Her off-center pony tail swung with the momentum from her speed-walk.

Obviously she was the type of customer Blake referred to as “dirty and quick”. Get in fast so no can see you, get your shit, and get out even quicker.

It really didn’t matter really. She was bound to be shocked into stillness as soon as she opened the door.

1…2…3

*Bow Chika-wow-wow*

The girl stopped in mid-step, mouth hanging open a bit before she fully made it inside. Her face was a completely fire truck red now. She closed her eyes and breathed out letting the embarrassment run its course and wash over her.

Only to lose her composure when the door met the latch again.

*Bow-Chika-wow-wow*

She put her head into her hands for a moment before willing herself forward.

"Hi." Blake greeted, and holy shit she jumped so high she was halfway to the ceiling. She whipped around like a rabid animal to see the cashier politely wave at her. The customer breathed and her heart stopped threatening to beat out of her ribcage. A small unsure wave answered Blake’s wave, totally unwilling to look at the clerk. She was trying so hard to hide her humiliation. An already lost battle to Blake, but the patron didn’t know that. A little sanity regained, she shakily moved to peruse the aisles.

Blake’s fun had, she returned to her book. Her secondary ears twitched, uncovered because the owner stressed an open, honest atmosphere. He honored his own creed by telling straight to her face that her ears, especially since they were cat ears, would draw more customers.

She was allowed to punch someone out if they got too fresh though. 8 years of karate also made her the unofficial security guard, stopping more than a few people from sneaking off with items.

Her ears flicked again and this time she could make out some muttering…in German? It was only a minute or two that passed when the flustered customer came up to the counter looking a whole lot more confident. Minus the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth and that her gaze seemed to be focused on the edge of the counter rather than at Blake. “Can I help you find something?”

The (small) girl cleared her throat before opening her mouth and looking at Blake…then at Blake’s head. She turned beet red and muttered an “Fick' mein scheiß Leben."

Blake tensed, ready for a racist comment but the girl showed further mortification. After looking every else but Blake she gave up and looked into her eyes. Blake provided an open face meant to sooth the girl, “It’s okay to be uneasy, just tell me what you need and you can leave quicker.”

A heavy sigh, ” Well…” She looked at the white name tag, “…Blake…I am looking for a few items of interest, something of a full set if you will, I know what I want, but finding it and…I admit…clearer knowledge about it eludes me.” She looked a tad more professional by posturing with her dialect.

"Okay miss…?"

"Weiss…just Weiss."

"Okay Weiss, tell me what your fantasy includes and I will help you make it happen."

There was a long pause, Weiss tried to subtly glance at Blake’s cat ears before seeming to get stuck on them, Blake could see the arousal in her eyes. _Hmm, interesting._ A few more beats and Weiss beckoned her closer. “Please don’t, um, take this the wrong way but, I would like to see your…pet play selection.”

…Well that explains the cursing when Weiss looked up at her. She must have been too humiliated and shaken to notice coming in. Blake smiled wide. “Of course, Weiss, I believe you’ll be happy with our wares.” She led the blushing girl to a far corner where some of the RP stuff resided. “Here you go. Do you see what you need or do you want to describe what you want for me so I can help?”

Blue eyes lit up and bit before roaming over the wall. It had plenty kind to choose from, ranging from domestic, wild, savannah, and exotic. She glanced at all the others but knew what she wanted. Weiss stepped up to some of the cat ears and looked through them. “It’s…rather cliché isn’t it?”

“I take it as a compliment.” The Faunus smiled and shrugged, “Humans can say anything they want, but they can’t deny that deep down, they want these,” She wiggled her ears in emphasis. It made Weiss gulp and nervously laugh a little.

This is turning out to be so much fun.

The fake ears had clear headband to better blend with the hair and feed into the scene a bit more. Although Weiss’ paper white hair was a tad hard to match with most of the supplied ears. She perked up when she found a white set of ears with black points. “Shame you don’t have pure white ones but these will do.”

“I think it was better you chose those ones, now you can have black or spotted paws and tail.” Weiss seemed to vibrate a bit at the mental image. She nodded and looked at the band once more.

“Maybe some diversity wouldn’t hurt.” Weiss reached out to another type of ears, this time she grabbed wolf and fox ears, the former colored in light silver, it really brought out her eyes; the latter was a light red that was soft enough to go with her hair, ending with black points. Weiss—almost lovingly—stroked the material of the ears; eyes alight as she looked over at the rest of the aisle, her expression turned into one of want.

Blake raised an eyebrow, curiously the cat (hah) asked, “Are you a bottom or a top?” Weiss turned so fast it was a wonder the customer’s neck didn’t fly off from her neck. Her face turned red, this time with an almost ashamed embarrassment.

“I…don’t know to be honest…this will be the first time…I could fully indulge myself.” Blake raised an eyebrow. “I’ve had sex before!” she said defensively. Nervous, the girl started to babble, “It’s just that—well as you can imagine living in your parent’s mansion with bodyguards with you 24/7 doesn’t exactly allow you too much privacy and/or freedom. But I bought a condo in downtown Vale, so now I can do as I please.”

 _Mansion? Bodyguards?_ Blake squinted in confusion. _Weiss, Weiss, now that I think about it I know that name fro—_ “Weiss, as in Weiss Schnee?” The girl in question’s eyeballs nearly bulge out of their sockets once she realized her little slip up. It had been an awkward, yet mellow atmosphere and Weiss forgot herself.

She rounded on the Faunus, “Do not tell _anyone_ or I will demolish any financial credit or assets that you have and your 401(k) will only be a scrap of paper with the words “empty” written in _crayon_. Do I make myself clear?” Blake was unsurprised by the fear and threats, but impressed with the creativity of the threat itself.

“Don’t worry. Honesty in the store; Confidentiality outside it.” A sensible policy set by the owner.  What sex shop would have their customer’s dirty laundry leaked to everyone? One that’s going out of business real soon, that’s who. ‘Credit and Customer Service is the path to success’ the owner had stated once before.

Well, it’s not like he’s wrong.

The heiress took a few calming breaths and cleared her throat, “Sorry, that was rather rude, but surely you can understand why this information can’t be shared.”

“Don’t worry about, I’ve heard worse.”

“Right. Moving on then.” A pause, before she strode down the aisle with a barely suppressed excitement in her stride. “Next obviously, is the…the tail.” Weiss’ blush was much more managed one this time.

The tails were further down, and there was a wide variety to choose from. A sample of each tail was on display, the containers below them, the store owner was meticulous and thorough and he bought variations for each from color to…function. “Considering, you chose cat, fox and wolf, we have those over here, for the cats, would you like thin, fluffy or hybrid? We also have different materials for each in case you have allergies. Additionally, the brand we buy our stock from also comes with detachable plugs and different lengths should you want to shake things up. Down further is the ‘Canine’ section then the ‘Fox’ section has shaped tails for better emersion, and  if you so choose, there is a ‘Bear’ with Teddy, Brown, Panda, and Grizzly bear. Finally we have what’s generally referred to as ‘The Varied’ section, for the more unique choices. And before you ask, yes that is a lizard tail or Dragon tail, as some call it. But I don’t know if dragons can have a disgustingly bright highlighter yellow tail.”

“It looks like the shoe store equivalent for tail plugs.” Weiss was amazed, her eyes roaming over each choice carefully, comparing the colors to her bands. “Oh god, you have bunny ones too?” She went over to them and noted the mirrors set up in intervals along the aisle, allowing the patrons to see and compare to how the articles looked on them.

“My boss is very thorough.”

“I want to hire him.”

“He’s the one who put in that doorbell.”

“I want to fire him.”

Blake laughed, “He tends to get that reaction a lot. He’s an odd man.”

“You’d have to be to run an adult store, I suppose. Though I have to admit, he’s quite the businessman.” She said holding up a Maine Coon styled tail. After a moment of looking at it she turned to Blake, “Do you have carts? This might…take awhile.”

Blake started to the front of the store, “Yeah we do.” She paused as she passed Weiss, and with a mischievous grin leaned down to her ear, voice smooth as silk and sweet as honey, “Go on and ‘indulge’ yourself…Princess.”

Words can have a lot of power. They can rule nations, free defendants as well as imprison them, lift people up and break them down. Words express thoughts, ideas, theories…fantasies, intent, and promises. All it takes is the right choice of words, and boom. The world falls before you.

Weiss’ eyes grew wide and her breath became faster, heartbeat racing as the pupils of her eyes dilated. Her mouth dropped open and the bands in her shook. “You…that’s not fair.” Blake playfully laughed walking away.

Or that is, until a small hand gripped her shirt and she was dragged face level to a…well, not an embarrassed Weiss, but one with an intense sensual aura and a _very sexy_ smirk. Weiss scrutinized Blake almost casually, like she didn’t notice Blake wasn’t swallowing and her knees were suddenly becoming weak. Once done with her appraisal she smiled, “Careful Kitten, I haven’t decided which is a more attractive thought, me at your knees, servicing my… _Mistress_.” She sighed out the words, relishing the image; Blake shuddered at how she moaned out the last word. The faunus could almost feel Weiss’ head on her knees, her cute face. Her eyes flicked down to the ear bands, plus those ears on her head. Needless to say, it was a very alluring thought. She snapped her attention back to Weiss as she continued. “Or you, with a collar around your throat, a leash in my hand, _begging_ for release. Now be a good girl and get me a cart.” 

Blake was pushed away. The phantom feel of a collar and imagined whispers of Weiss’ voice flitted through her ears with commands. She stumbled a bit, her mind not quite caught up to what just happened. Oh but when it did, the grin that came across her face could rival the Cheshire cat’s. She went back to her original objective, chuckling, “Switch.” She flicked her ears back, “Stop staring at my ass.”

Weiss didn’t flinch once she was caught, “I wasn’t looking at your ass. I was imagining your ass in leather pants. However, it is a nice ass.”

“Of course you would like leather. But my ass appreciates the praise,” A grin thrown over her shoulder. “Though, I think leather would suit you better. In fact I’ll prove it.”

Weiss’ eyebrow rose, then a flirty smile. “Then prove it.”

Out of the aisle, Blake grabbed the cart and before making her way back to the tails, she made a pit stop in the BDSM lane. Grabbing a few things before moving back, but she doesn’t enter the lane, she just pushes the cart towards Weiss and disappeared to round about.

Weiss was wrapped up in deciding which tail she wanted. She heard the cart and automatically caught it without looking and deposited her bands and the tail she decided on. She blinked when she didn’t hear the snarky Faunus come along with the cart, she looked down the aisle only to be bemused at the empty lane before her. Her gaze turned back, her eyes quickly noticed something in the mirror. The mirror revealed a tall, dark figure behind her.

 It was a playfully smirking Blake.

She jumped a bit when she felt something smoothly slide onto her neck. It was cold followed by Blake’s warm hands, purposely dragging her fingers over silken skin and clicking the gift around her neck.

In the mirror, Weiss drew in a breath, she knew what it was, but it was a total different sensation to feel it on her, to see it on her. It was the center, the representation of being owned, what many referred to as the quintessence of pet play.

A light blue, white trimmed leather collar with a bell hanging from it was around her neck. The collar sat so naturally on her it was like it belonged there. Moreover, Weiss could feel Blake rest her head on hers, arms loosely hugging her and she could see more collars in Blake’s hand.

“What do you think?” Oh, Weiss was thinking about a lot of things, the main thought being: what was hotter? Blake holding her close and smirking in obvious triumph, or the collar around her neck with the gold bell subtly raising up with each breath.

Both. Both is good.

“I think that you play dirty.” A pause, and Weiss closed her eyes at the unfortunate wording.

“I think that everyone who comes in here does that.” Her free hand jingled the bell on the collar.

Weiss pouted, “How did you even get behind me without me noticing? In fact, how did you even move without jingling the bells!?”

“I’m light on my feet.” The girl below her leaned her head back to glare at the cat. “Okay, okay. I also think it’s funny to creep up on first-timers and the more nervous people. Although I have to say, you hold the record for highest jumping height.”

“Is that a crack on my stature?”

Blake looked off in thought, gently rocking the two of them back and forth. “No. But you are cute and tiny.” Ooh, that’s a nice blush.

“You’re terrible.”

“Believe it or not that’s what got me the job. Besides having an unusual amount of knowledge about sex toys.” Before the heiress could ask she continued. “Anyway, I believe I won the bet. You _do_ look good in leather.”

“Horrible, dubious, awful, insidious, villainous…”

“Don’t forget ‘criminally smug’ I embody that too.”

“Do you always treat your customers like this, or am I special?”

She could feel a quiet breathy laugh flit across her ear, then Blake nuzzled her neck a bit, Weiss felt no shame in enjoying and leaning into the touch. “You’re special.” A lightning bolt of heat started from Weiss’ cheeks to her core, shivering in the aftermath. She knew that Blake could feel it.

She didn’t feel as embarrassed as she much as she should.

Weiss took a look at the collars clasped in the Faunus’ hand. There was a traditional black, a black with silver studs, red, red and black trimmed, a purple one with thin decorative chains hanging off it and a darker shade of blue than the one she was wearing with on light blue trim and lace raising from the top and bottom. All of them had either a bell or a small placard, blank and ready to be carved into with a name or a symbol.

“If you like, we have a machine behind the desk to engrave tags.”

“I think I’d like that very much.” Blake enjoyed Weiss’ warmth a little longer before separating and inspecting the tails she chose. Weiss’ back felt cold, but her cheeks were hot. Especially when she noticed that every time Blake looked up at her, it seemed more…sultry to her.

 “Some of these are a bit ambitious, don’t you think?”

“I can work my way up. But I really wanted the vibrating ones.”

“I suggest starting with this one…” she went to the racks comparing diameters, looking back at the small girl behind her. Emphasis on small. She chose a few smaller ones and presented them to her. “Like it or not, you are small, and starting with those might be a bit…much.”

Weiss scowled, but it was true. She hasn’t had anything larger then a finger when it came to anal. She sighed in defeat and looked over the various tail containers in the cart. To match the bands she got, she picked feline type tails in pure white, white w/black and black w/ white. She had the specially shaped tails for foxes. All three were red, but one was pure red, the other had the traditional white point and the last with a black point. Then a medium fluffy canine tail, and one that was a little longer, but more controlled. Each had its default attachment packaged with it. She also got few different attachments varying in shape, size, and function.

“I’m pleased with my choices here. Now, I would like some gloves, but not the furry ones. Those had always bothered me.”

Blake led her to a different aisle while absently pushing the cart and letting Weiss follow. This one was the most popular lane. The BDSM aisle. The same one that she had grabbed to the collars from.  To Blake amusement, Weiss hadn’t taken off the one she clasped around her neck. It made her usual ‘sophisticated’ persona seem a bit silly, but Weiss looked totally comfortable in it, somehow ignoring—or, Blake thought, secretly enjoying—the bell that lightly chimed with each step and movement of Weiss’ head. “We have some alternative choices such as fingerless gloves and half-gloves, with pink or black pads on the palm. We don’t have as many color choices but considering the ones you chose, it shouldn’t be a problem. Or you can just go without during the scene. To make things easier.”

“Of course, they’re all leather.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Well, it’s a preferable material if you’re planning to fing—”

“Okay! Okay, I get it.” She chose a black glove with pink pads, and a white with a pink and black Easter egg-like design. Then some dark orange gloves with black pads. All were the fingerless design; the half gloves didn’t really catch her fancy. Weiss continued forward, toward the collars but passing them in favor of what was adjacent.

Leashes.

Again, the owner was through, from leather belts, to chain, and fabric. The store provided different colors for the leather and fabric pieces, and different latches, again, different colors to choose from. Weiss thought the fabric ones might burn if wrapped around her, no matter how smooth the material was. Those might have been exclusively for walking your pet. Chains weren’t her style, with the exception of the more ornate purple collar. However that one’s chains were tied to two points and only dropped a bit. The chain itself was a tight Brazilian style so it would get too tied up. The chains for the leashes were wider, even the most tight style had a lot of holes. She just moved on to the leather ones, but not before something occurred to her, “Are some of these actual dog leashes?”

Blake shrugged, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were. My boss is a little…odd. We even stock large silicone fists for, you know, fisting. There's a perpetual sale. One of those buy one, get one lube bottle 40% off sale.”

Weiss just stared.

“You can look two aisles over in the corner if you don’t believe me.” Weiss quickly moved in the direction Blake pointed. The Faunus tried to contain her smile but she knew what was coming.

3…

2…

1…

"Wer würde denn diese Scheiße kaufen? Nein, ich würde es niemals kaufen! Es ist ja viel dicker als mein Bein, ach du Scheiße! Kann das wirklich in einen Menschen reinpassen?? Oh mein Gott, WARUM?“

A stunned and horrified Weiss hobbled back to the BDSM aisle, unsurprised yet still embarrassed at the fact that Blake was _laughing_. This wasn’t run-of-the-mill “I pulled a prank on you haha”. No, this was the laugh that people could get six-packs from. She was wheezing and laughing and one hand on the cart as the rest of her was on the ground, her feet wildly swung back and forth.

“That-snrg—was the—oh my god—best—fuckhahaa—fucking—snort—reaction I have ever—HAHAahahAAhahahHAaHA—HEARD”

“You…did you just…did you just set me up?”

“Shniftk—maybe.”

 “I CANNOT BELIEVE—”

“GERMANNNNNnnnnn!!!!”

“OH, GET UP! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE SPLAYED ACROSS THE GROUND LIKE THAT!”

Blake stopped snickering long enough to say “You sure…?” and shot one of those cheeky shouldn’t-be-alluring-but-is smiles.

Weiss’ face scrunched up in distaste and humiliation. “Yes I’m sure! Now get up and do your job!”

Blake used the cart as leverage and got up to her wobbly knees. “You don’t understand, me _and_ my boss relish the reactions to that. It’s at the end of the racks for a reason. There’s even a camera with audio to hear it too.”

Her face was still warm, this time with more anger mixing in. So to rein it in she looked off to the side not looking at the source of her frustration. Crossing her arms she accused, “Both of you are sadistic.”

When she turned back she had tall, dark, and grinning Faunus in her face. “Is that really so bad? Especially in this line of work? Hm?” Blake never broke eye contact, only grinning wider when she flicked the bell on Weiss’ neck.

 _Angry and turned on should not be a thing._ Weiss thought before barreling through Blake. If she didn’t look at her stupid perpetually smug smiling-ass face and focused on picking out the rest of her purchases, then she’ll be okay. A clattering to the right of her drew her attention, and she almost started sweating bullets.

There Blake was: patiently waiting with her arm on the handle of the cart and her— _seductive_ —face in her palm, her— _dexterous_ —fingers tapping on her cheek with a stupidly— _hot_ —smug smile, and her amused bright _—alluring—_ eyes half lidded, just watching Weiss, waiting to help her if needed.  

 _Damn. Damndamn, triple damn._ Now every time she looked at the leashes she imagined Blake holding it. Being brought close with it. Tugging on it while pushing down to make Weiss arch. Making her yelp when she did something wrong by yanking on it. All while she had the same self-assured, irritating grin _._ _Godammit Blake._

She quickly shoved a blue, a light blue, a white, and a red and a black leash. The bell around her neck rung with each rushed movement, and Weiss swore she could hear Blake’s quiet chuckling. Weiss marched away, hoping it would distance her from the Faunus and cloying humiliation. Or was until, “What? No toys for the pet?”

Weiss turned around to ask when she reflexively caught a ball and a comically oversized bone. A look at Blake revealed her holding a feather stick. Still grinning.

That asshole.

Doesn’t mean she didn’t put them in her cart or snatch the teaser toy and put it in as well.

“Vile, monstrous, evil, atrocious, horrendous, abominable…”

Blake only feigned innocence—horribly—and asked “Will that be all?”

“Only if I can smack you.”

“Good, then we’re finished.” She moved around Weiss only to reach into the collar and tug her once in the direction of the register. Like a lost lamb, Weiss followed. She followed, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t gripe about it on the way.

Blake returned to her post and entered in employee number, “I’m required to ask if you’d like lube.”  She pointed to the rack imbedded in the front of the counter. Weiss grabbed the largest one—a huge tub in the shape of a gas can with a press nozzle—and slammed it on the counter. “Okay then, would you like condoms/dental dams?” Weiss nodded and vaguely gestured to the brand a the amount of packets in each, a three 20-packs of condoms, and four 35 packs of dental dams. “Flavors?”

Weiss’ face blushed even more. “Cherry, lemon, and orange for the condoms. Vanilla, Cherry, Green apple, and Mint for the dams.”

“Reading material?” Weiss glared and shook her head only for Blake’s eyebrow to rise like she just realized how to checkmate someone. “You sure? We have a large selection with specialized magazines too.” Before Weiss could back out, a few bdsm mags and one with the month’s focus being pet play.

“Question: are you always this horrible and pushy or am I just special?”

“Sorry Princess, this time that attitude applies to everyone. I call it being an opportunistic entrepreneur. As you can see, it sells more.”

“You’re being exploitive.”

“Au contraire, outside their own bedroom my customers can’t fully _express_ themselves, _indulge_ themselves, _be_ themselves. So while they are here in a safe environment, I make sure they get the most out of their time spent in this humble place of business. Offering all I can before they have to go back out to the scary reality of society/social pressure.”

“…Despite your…purple prose—you have a point.” Weiss grabbed the magazines and added them to her pile.

“Glad you agree. Now what about what we talked about earlier?”

“Huh?”

“Your tags? Would you like me to emboss them now, or come back later with designs and other some such? Words have a flat rate, however if you want a certain font or flourish, it adds some extra lien. Designs are priced on a case to case situation.”

Weiss’ finger went up to her lips in thought before nodding. Blake handing her an Embossing form. Asking for the name of the customer, license number, phone number, and then a box where they put in what they want written, optional fonts/ flourishes, and an additional box should they want anything printed on the back. Weiss was given several for the five out of her several collars that had tags.

Weiss looked at the big blank box and smiled, she smirked up at Blake, “What do you think? What would you call me?”

Ah, yes. Payback. Blake jaw dropped as her smooth demeanor was broken. Her throat felt dry. “W-what do you mean?”

Weiss leaned over, her face in her hand mirroring Blake’s previous expression from earlier. “If you had me, _beneath you_ , waiting on your _every_ word and _thanking_ you profusely; what would you call me?”

“Uh…um, are you always this…um ask people to suggest this stuff or am I just special? I-I mean you don’t seem the type, to uh, let other people m-make those, c-choices.”

“Yes, I don’t let _other_ people make choices for me. But you aren’t other people are you now, _Mistress?_ ”

Blake shuddered again at the title. Not one to give in, she rose to the challenge and grabbed all the tags before disappearing to the back. When she left with a blush around her neck, Weiss laughed triumphantly. The sounds of a machine cut through the otherwise quiet store. Weiss decided to sate her curiosity and picked up one of the magazines and started to read.

_Well then._

A bit later Blake came out to see Weiss nose deep in the reading material, eyes speeding through the page. She looked up when the door closed and coolly put it down, she had had enough of being embarrassed, thank you very much. Blake poured the tags onto the counter for Weiss to see.

 _Princess_ with a flourish on the P and S, on the other side Weiss was nonplussed to find it read “ _Short for Princess Shitlord_ ”

 _Snowflake_. Simpler, but fitting.

 _Bitch_. Quintessential, that one. On the back it read _Whore._ Two for one. Not bad.

 _Weiss_. Again simple, and she was amused to see the back had her family symbol.

But the last one made her pause.

 _Mine._ Weiss looked up into Blake’s eyes, she had a small smile. Not one loaded with mischievous intent, smugness, or seduction as thus far. But just a simple smile. Weiss flipped it over to see “ _Property of Miss Blake Belladonna. If found call this number and I shall retrieve my pet._ ”

Weiss swallowed. “Yours huh?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to be.” Weiss answered by fisting Blake’s shirt and pulling her into a hard, passionate kiss that left Blake seeing stars. Weiss only pulled back enough to whisper against her lips, “Trust me. I want to be. How about you come see my new condo, huh? You can even come tomorrow. I won’t be mad.”

Blake approved with a nod and a growl before placing her hand on the girl’s cheek and pulling her back into a kiss. A lick on the lips let her in to Weiss’ whimpering mouth. Her was tongue subservient to Blake’s, letting her explore as much as she wanted. When air was urgently needed the Faunus pulled back but not before biting Weiss’ lower lip and tugging, letting go when Weiss’ moaned. Blake wiped off the bit off saliva that snapped when they parted, breathing heavily and smirking at Weiss’ dazed expression.

A humming chuckle, then she started to check Weiss out. All the purchases rung up to $567.69, a price that Weiss easily settled with a debit card (One from a secret account overseas so no one could find out what she does with the money). Blake helped her bag everything up and said goodbye. “See you tomorrow. How about we meet at the Thai place downtown? The Rākha cạd.”

“That sounds great.” Weiss strutted off to the door before Blake remembered something.

“Weiss! Take off your collar!” The heiress paused and her whole body turned red as she undid it and threw it into her bag.

At least Blake was kind enough to wait until her car left to start laughing.

 

 

 

* * *

   
Omake:

The smell of coffee permeated the air when Blake started to close up. The owner smiled politely when Blake finished straightening up the aisles. “So…German huh?”

“You’ve watched a hundred times haven’t you, Mr. Ozpin.”

The silver-haired man smiled behind his coffee cup, “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics seem to end with Blake laughing her ass off. Huh.
> 
> Edit : Shout out to SeriWolfy for correcting my sad, sad google translate german.


End file.
